Fire Taoist
Fire Taoist Skills This is a comprehensive list of Fire Taoist Abilities and what they do. Skills may be slower than they seem in the Visual Effects section. This is due to being tested in the Training Grounds where there is no cool-down in between uses of most skills there. Fire Taoist Normal Skills Fire Taoist Epic Skills Fire Taoist Rune Skills Recommended Attribute Points For All Builds * Agility - 0 * Spirit - 0 - 23 * Strength - 0 * Vitality - All other available points. Some Recommended Builds These are some recommended builds, there are always going to be more than I have listed for most classes. These can definitely help you get started out until you figure out what you want to do for yourself! Carry Builds These are builds that focus on damage, rather than survivability or team work. Pure Magic * Fire-Fire-Fire (aka Pure Fire) This gives you Heavens Blade, as well as Dodge for the unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ Chi recommended for non-kings all stages: Break/Max~HP/Mattack/Immunity Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Matt/Imm/Matt/Matt/HP/Imm/Matt/Matt/HP For kings Chi you switch break to final mattack. Jiang Hu remains the same. This build gets three stars because it is still decent, but with the witchery rune a tank mode seems to be more appropriate. The reason for the jiang and chi build is that you don't need mstrike at all. This is because once you get a high enough perfection level regardless of the targets immunity you will have a chance to crit them, as well as lower their magic defense. Mstrike and Core Strike effects only impact Mattack not Final Mattack. Glass cannon build. * This build is probably best suited for pure fires, but you could also go a build with reflect in it for a bit of survivability. This build is not for someone who doesn't like dying as you will die, and die a lot. ★★✩✩✩ Chi recommended for all stages: Final Mattack/Break/Mattack/Mstrike Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Matt/Mstrike/Matt/Matt/Mstrike/Mstrike/Matt/Matt/Mstrike Now could you switch out mstrike with HP? Absolutely! Would it make any difference? Not really, nearly everyone is going to crit 1 shot you so might as well maximize damage in all situations possible. Rated two stars because of the no BP in arena and Realm now. Point Build * Ninja-Warrior-Fire (aka Point Fire) This gives you Reflect, XP Shield, and Toxic Fog for your unique abilities. ★★✩✩✩ Chi recommended for all stages: Final Mattack/Max~HP/Mattack/Immunity Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: FMatt/Imm/FMatt/FMatt/HP/Imm/FMatt/FMatt/HP This build gets two stars because it's dying off more and more. Before you could win nearly 100% of the time and be the point king... now it's a different story. With perfection this build gets nerfed due to there being toxin eraser which if your opponent has high enough perfection completely nullifies Toxic Fog. Also, Windwalker counters this build hard due to their skill Revenge Tail. Rated two stars instead of one star because it still does well in lower brackets against those who don't run full detox. ‫‫ Semi-Support For the Semi-Support builds you should either use the Pure Fire, or the Point Fire chi and jiang builds. It's up to you to what you prefer. Revive Build * Warrior-Water-Fire (aka I can revive!... sometimes) This gives you XP shield, Magic Shield, Stigma, and Xp revive as your unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ This build gets three stars, as very rarely is your xp revive going to be clutch, but it could be. You can also use Magic Shield, and Xp shield when you need that extra defense. Dragon Roar Build * Dragon Warrior-Warrior-Fire(aka Fire that gets invited to teams) This gives you Dragon Roar, Reflect, and Xp Shield as your unique abilities. ★★★★✩ This build gets four stars. ''Is it perfect? No, however, it is the best support style that a Fire Taoist can be without becoming useless. 50 stamina per 15 seconds to your teammates in a large AOE is quite nice. You will also have ''near maximum survivability with Reflect, and Xp shield only missing Magic shield. This is the build you probably want to run if team arena events are your forte. ‫‫ Defensive These builds are for players who want to maximize defense rather than attack or support. For the Defensive builds you should either use the Pure Fire, or the Point Fire chi and jiang builds. It's up to you to what you prefer and how tanky you're looking to be. Stig & Shield Reflect Build * Water-Warrior-Fire (aka I'm so tanky) This gives you XP Shield, as well as Reflect, Magic Shield, and Accuracy & Stigma for your allies for your unique abilities. ★★★✩✩ Rated three stars as honestly the only thing you gain over the superior support build with Dragon Roar is Magic Shield. Most teammates will have self stigma and there's the water so this isn't really useful. Full Defensive Build * Monk-Warrior-Fire (aka You wut m8?) This gives you Reflect, Serenity, and Xp Shield for your unique abilities. ★★✩✩✩ Rated two stars ''as this build is extremely situational. The only time I would recommend this build is if there is someone you regularly come across in arena events that hits you with a status effect that is bothering you and making difficult situations arise where you lose, or might lose and you have no other way to deal with it properly. All other build paths can be found here. Pros and Cons '''Pros' * Taoist is one of the cheapest classes in co to buy gear for with unbound cps. * Taoist has one of the highest HP in the game due to their Hossu. * Fire Taoist can do very well in solo events and win by points in many situations. * Fire Taoist due to their magic damage are able to hit targets that are immune to physical such as the Warriors' Xp skill Maniac Dance, Ninjas Vortex, and Flying Archers. They are almost always needed in GW & CTF due to this reason. * With Burning Sky Rune they will destroy any of those listed above who are doing those actions. Again, really core for GW & CTF, quite useful in team events as well. * Magic Damage against monsters and bosses is stronger than it would hit a player with the same stats for. Cons * It's nearly impossible to kill someone that matters with a Fire Taoist without first draining all their potions unless they are dumb enough to fly around you or use a physical immunity XP skill.